


Sound Effects And Over Dramatics

by UnleashTheBats



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, First Time, Gerbert - Freeform, Hotel Sex, M/M, berard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashTheBats/pseuds/UnleashTheBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the shirt came off, it was all in time<br/>When a m-m-m-minute turned into a mile<br/>And then I broke that grin, and I cut it out<br/>And you got all turned on by the taste of your sin<br/>When I mention blue, all you thought was color<br/>When you mention drugs, all I thought was sober<br/>When your pants came off and I turned you over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Effects And Over Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a fic based on the song Sound Effects And Over Dramatics and this is the result. Enjoy? Maybe?

Gerard never really planned for this to happen. It just sort of did. One minute he had been walking off stage after another killer show, and then next thing he knew it was 4 hours later, the guys were no where to be seen, and he was trapped in a hotel room with Bert, draining every ounce of life out of the mini-bar and replacing their blood with alcohol. Gerard wasn't sure if the guys even knew where he was, but frantically searching for him was not a concept they were a stranger to and Gerard was too fucked up to care anyway.

Bert dumped a small baggy of tiny blue pills onto the coffee table before them. "What the fuck is that?" Gerard questioned, scanning the substance in front of him with an inquisitive look. "Blue." Bert retorted. "Well yeah, I can see that it's blue, but what is it?" Bert burst into laugher at Gerard's adorably naive statement. "No idiot. It's slang for a form of M. You know? MDMA. The cousin of ecstasy. It makes you real fuckin' happy in every possible way." 

Gerard raised an eyebrow in response. "Really... Well, are you going to share?" He laughed. "Didn't you tell the guys that you wouldn't touch any drugs tonight dude?" Bert reminded him. "Yeah, but they also didn't even want me getting THIS intoxicated. What they don't know wont kill them." Gerard assured him. He wasn't about to pass up what Bert claimed was the secret to happiness. Something that as of late, was a foreign concept to Gerard. "Well, alright then. I can share." Bert grinned. "You ever done it before?" Gerard shook his head no. "Ok well, you can either take it orally, or you can crush it up and snort it. I personally prefer to snort it. Hits you harder." Bert explained as he began doing just that. Crushing one of the pills under some kind of... Debit card? Gerards not fully sure that card is even Berts, but he's not gonna ask questions. "After you crush it, just sweep it into a nice line and snort it through a rolled up bill. Just like coke. We both know you're not a stanger to that." Bert chuckles. 

He's right. There were many nights spent in cramped bathrooms snorting coke off some grimey counter in the basement of a venue, while the guys had their back turned and he claimed he had to pee 5 minutes before show time. He was practically a veteran. He chuckled in response and nodded, beginning to work on crushing up his own line, before taking Berts rolled up bill. As quick as he had made it, it was gone. Disappearing through the rolled up paper, and working it's way into his bloodstream. 

The effects weren't immediate, so they spent the better part of what might have been about 20 minutes smoking cigarettes and laughing until their guts heaved over some dumb shit Bert thought up. This time it was how Gerard should totally write an entire song about prison rape for their next album. They exchanged lyric ideas through fits of giggles, before it was clear that Bert was feeling it long before Gerard was. 

"It's hitting me dude. I'm not satisfied though. Need a little more. Cut it for me this time." Bert said, leaning fourth and dousing his cigarette out in the over flowing ashtray on the coffee table. Gerard obliged to Berts request. Bert leaned fourth snorting the line, before resurfacing and immediately piping up. "You know what would be really fuckin' crazy?" He began. Grinning ear to ear at Gerard. "If we made out right now. Like.. for shits n' giggles, y'know? Just for like a minute." Gerard would have been taken aback by that statement if he wasn't so intoxicated. He paused for a moment before making his opinion on the matter known. "Yeah... Yeah, we could do that." Gerard smiled. He was beginning to wonder if the M would ever hit him at all at this point, but he'd decided to deal with that later. 

Bert laughed his manic laugh before crashing his lips onto Gerards violently. Gerard was a little overwhelmed by the sudden vigor of the kiss, but soon melted into it, entwining his fingers in Berts long dirty hair. Their tongues danced with each other, sharing a mixed cocktail of all the substance they'd been pumping into themselves since the night began. Bert gave Gerards lip a small nip and that's when it happened. Gerards breathing hitched in his throat and a sudden warmth creeped up inside him. It felt euphoric, it felt beautiful, it felt... obscenely arousing. Bert was the first to break the kiss, staring Gerard in the face. Gerards eyes had been half lidded, his lips parted slightly. Bert would be lying if he said it wasn't a beautiful sight. Upon taking it in, he crashed his lips right back into Gerards, pushing him backward onto his back on the couch beneath them, and Gerard was definitely not protesting. 

His hands explored the length of the man beneath him before finding their way to the erection pressing against the front of his jeans, pressing the heel of his palm against it. Gerard let out a small moan at the sudden contact, breaking the kiss to throw his head back. Bert eyed the expanse of pale white skin before attacking it with his mouth. Licking it and kissing it messily. Gerard spoke up breathlessly. "W-What happened to 'just a m-minute.'" and chuckled slightly. "Sometimes on a pretty little thing like M, a minute can turn into a mile." Bert retorted, smirking into his neck. "I did say it makes you happy... In -every- way." He continued before nipping at Gerards earlobe, his hot breath sending shivers down Gerards spine. 

Gerard began frantically loosening his tie and working at the buttons on his dress shirt, before tearing it open and exposing more skin for Bert to ravage. Bert took the invitation and began kissing his way down Gerards neck all the way to a nipple he playfully flicked his tongue over as his hands slithered their way up and down Gerards body. Gerard gasped and flinched slightly, but before he could get use to that sensation, Bert had already moved on to another mission. Kissing his way down to Gerards waistline, pulling the fabric down slightly and leaving a long teasing lick along the flesh it had been covering. Gerard gasped and bucked his hips slightly. Bert smirked at his reaction and began rubbing him through his jeans steadily with one hand and working at his botton with the other. 

"You're a really beautiful man, Gerard... No homo." Bert announced. "No homo? Dude, you're hand is literally on my dick and I'm fairly certain you're about to suck me off. I think we're way past no homo at this point." Gerard gritted out impatiently. Bert erupted into laughter "Oh right. I've kissed a ton of dudes for shits n' giggles before, but I've never really gotten this far. Not use to it yet. But you, you're just so fucking pretty. It's so worth it." He said, planting a kiss just below his belly button. He popped open Gerards jeans and pulled his cock out of its cloth entrapment, giving it a couple slow strokes before immediately taking it's entire length down his throat.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck!" Gerard moaned out at the sudden sensation. "I thought you've never done this before? Holy fuck dude." Bert resurfaced momentarily "Mmf.. Born without a gag reflex. I'm also not gonna lie and say I haven't watched my fair share of porn. I may not have done this before, but I know what I'm doing." Bert informed him before repeating the action prior. Gerard fisted Berts hair and bucked his hips into his mouth. A filthy string of moans and curses falling from his mouth between breaths. Bert sucked steadily. His tongue massaging the underside of Gerards cock, as his throat spasmed, expanding and contracting tight around the head. "F-..Fuckkk, Bertt.." Gerard moaned out. His eyes snapped shut, neck craned back and his mouth wide open in a perfect obscene "O."

Berts eyes were fixed on the man writhing beneath him, paying close attention to his every movement. The way his hips bucked and his back arched. The way his head would resurface momentarily to look down at Bert, biting his lip and panting before he'd throw it right back and let out obscene noises. Berts cock was straining against the front of his jeans. Digging the heel of his palm into it in a desperate search for friction. He couldn't take it. He had to fucking have him _now._

He released Gerards length from his throat, earning him a whimper. In what seemed like one fell swoop, he yanked his jeans down the remainder of the way and discarded them. Before Gerard knew it, his face was hitting the couch with a force that was enough to make the room spin in his inebriated state. "You're so fucking hot, Gerard. So fucking hot." He slithered his hand up Gerards back, as his other worked at his own pants, undoing them. He pulled out his cock, spitting on his hand and giving it a few strokes before he was lining himself up and leaning over the man below him. "I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for what I'm about to do to you." He rasped into his ear. Hot breath creeping its way down Gerards neck. 

He slowly began to gently press himself inside of Gerard. Slow as not to hurt him, but with gentle haste as he was eager to be deep within him. Gerard clawed at the couch beneath him. Gritting his teeth. "It's going to hurt for a bit babe, but I promise I'll make it worth it." Bert soothed. Before he knew it he was deep within him and Gerard was doing remarkably well. Bert gently rocked his hips, just barely enough to create friction within Gerard, clinging to every ounce of self-control he had in order to not just lay into him right then and there. Gerard let out little whines as his breath hitched in his throat, eyes fluttering shut as his pain melted into pleasure. He began pressing himself back on Berts cock, mewling in the process and desperately asking for more. "B-bert... Please." He begged. Bert snapped his hips forward violently and in that moment Gerard saw stars. His mouth fell open, releasing a long flithy moan as he hit that sweet spot inside him. "Shhhh. Sh. Hotel walls are paper thin, babe." Bert teased, repeating his prior action earning him yet another filthy moan. "J-jerk.." Gerard spat.

"W-wait.. I have an idea. Lay down on your back." Bert obliged curiously as they changed their places. Gerard climbed atop him, straddling his hips and pulling Berts shirt over his head, absentmindedly tossing it aside. He then reached for the table, retrieving one of the tiny blue pills and carelessly spilling the brimming ashtray they worked hard on filling all night. He crushed the substance atop Berts chest, leaning down and inhaling it sharply through the rolled up bill from earlier. He resurfaced, smirking a satisfied smirk. Strands of dark hair falling over his face. "Fuckkkk Gerard. That was hot. You're hot." Bert says, practically eye fucking the man atop him as he thinks in verbs, his mind racing with all the things he wants to do to him. Gerard continued to smirk down at him, completely blissed out and... Well, completely fucking high, as he slowly pressed himself down on Berts cock, taking the entire length. "Mm... Fuck me Bert." Gerard demands. Bert immediately grabs Gerards hips and begins ruthlessly thrusting up into him, his breath racing, his eyes locked on Gerards reactions. Gerards fingernails dug into Berts chest as he just took it. Moaning like a cheap porno, throwing his head back and his mouth falling open. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or not, but he was definitely seeing stars and his body was on fire in the best possible way. "Y-You fucking slut. Look at you." Bert breathed out. Just then Gerard let out a slightly higher pitch moan. "Mm, y-yeah, cum for me slut." and Gerard lost it. His back arched as he cried out, releasing all over himself and Bert before collapsing fourth onto him. Bert thrusted one last time before Gerards obscene display pushed him into climax, cumming deep within Gerard. 

The two were silent for a moment, just riding out the post-climax high, entwined in each other. "Y-... You know I'm probably going write a song about this..." Bert laughed. Gerard smiled and nuzzled into Bert. "So much for not being into dudes." Gerard teased. "Hey, I never said I wasn't into them. I just said I haven't been with them like THIS before." Bert retorted. "But even if I wasn't, a pretty boy like you could make a circle square... A rectangle curve..." "Wow, that's a really elaborate way to say I make dudes question their sexuality.." Gerard chuckled. Bert just kissed his forehead and smiled. 

\--A Year Later--

The Used had released their new album a couple months prior and they had been doing the Taste Of Chaos tour. Bert had just finished Take It Away when he introduced the next song. "This next song is about how sweet and tasty Gerards asshole is... And how I swear to god I'd fuck it all day long. Sound Effects And Over Dramatics!"

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit is an actual quote from Bert McCracken himself, just for the record. LOL.


End file.
